Medium
The Medium (依り代, Yorishiro) is a crystallised body of an immense quantity of Black Rukh and Magoi. It is the trigger that brings Ill Ilah to the world.Night 187, Page 7 The Medium is a living creature.Night 189, Page 6 Appearance Personality The Medium appears to display no emotion as it attacks and destroys anything that stands in its way and shows its intention to destroy the world containing White Rukh as it did with Alma Torran. History During the times of Alma Torran, the Medium fought against Solomon's 72 Household Members, who became Djinn in order to defeat it and attacked one after another. However, the shape of the Medium in Alma Torran was different.Night 193, Page 3 Plot Magnostadt Arc After taking Titus Alexius' Magoi, as well as others, the Medium appears and connects itself with a creature up in the sky.Night 185, Pages 16-18 The Medium creates Black Djinn and attacks Magnostadt.Night 186, Pages 1-4 The Magicians try to defend, as well as Scheherazade, who orders it to give back her son. It breaks her Borg and pierces her through her arm, but Alibaba Saluja stops it. Then, Hakuei Ren uses wind to drive the Black Djinn out of the city. She grabs multiple Black Djinn at once and once again pushes them out. Kougyoku Ren and Kouha Ren aim at one Black Djinn. Kougyoku creates a hole in it and Kouha slices it. Kouen Ren puts his sword in one of his opponents and with quick movement destroys it. The Medium creates more and more Black Djinn.Night 188 Kougyoku and Kouha continue their teamwork to destroy Black Djinn one after another. Koumei Ren summons Dante Al-Thais. He draws constellations and transfers half of the leg of Black Djinn which appears in another Magic Circle and hits the another Black Djinn. He performs the same attack on a large group of Black Djinn at once. Hakuei creates a path for Alibaba by pushing out all of Black Djinn standing in his way. Alibaba quickly gets closer to the opponent and tries to slash it, but even with Amol Saiqa, is unable to do so, as the Medium formed a Defensive Wall.Night 189, Pages 1-5 Kouen goes into a group of Black Djinn, attacks one of them and instantly destroys it. After covering his Metal Vessel in flames, he jumps from one Black Djinn to another and as soon as he touches them with his sword, it burns and blows them away. Just then, multiple Black Djinn catch him and cover him in their hands, but Kouen casually uses his sword again, destroying six of them at once.Night 189, Pages 8-12 He goes around and destroys another Black Djinn. Being surrounded by them, he goes towards the volcano he created and replenishes his Magoi. Kouen continues defeating Black Djinn that stands in his way. Enraged, he screams that once he gets rid of them, he will obtain everything he desires. He adds that fools like them who can't even talk will die and wants them to hurry up and let him talk with Magi.Night 190, Pages 1-5 The Black Djinn surround Kouen. Then, he and Alibaba use their Extreme Magic on it: Kouen's Astor Inqerad in a shape of the dragon he summoned, surrounds the Medium from all sides and with white flames, destroys all the Black Djinn outside the Defensive Wall in an instant. Alibaba summons a large sword and person covered in flames, Amol Al-Bador Saiqa, and aims the Defensive Wall. He is able to open some cracks in the Defensive Wall. He then uses his move again and creates a big explosion. With this, he opens more cracks in it,Night 190, Pages 6-18 and although isn't able to destroy it completely, the two of them managed to break the pillar that connected the Medium with the thing in the clouds.Night 191, Page 1 When a Black Djinn tries to go outside of the Medium's Defensive Wall, it gets incinerated in Astaroth's white flames. When Alibaba and Kouen try to replenish their Magoi in the volcano, multiple hands from the Medium reach the volcano first and take fire's Magoi away, turning the fire into a black substance. The Medium then starts reabsorbing the Black Djinn. It then changes his shape from the sphere to the huge, slim doll looking like a skeleton. It absorbs Astaroth's flames with its hands and does the same for the ground, trees and birds, changing everything to black and thus, killing them.Night 191, Pages 3-7 The Medium's head turns into several tens of thousands hands. With one of them, it reconnects itself with the thing in the clouds. Alibaba tries to stop it and quickly charges on the enemy. However, a Defensive Wall is created around one of hands which stops his Amol Saiqa. Alibaba starts slashing through it multiple times, but soon gets attacked by himself. The Medium tries to catch him, but he successfully runs away and dodges it for some time. However, the palm of the Medium's hand touches Alibaba's arm and strips off his Djinn Equip there. It's then able to hit Alibaba with a great strength, so Alibaba hits the ground and gets pushed by it for some meters, destroying ground. Kouen comes from behind and with his sword, touches his opponent and creates an explosion. The Medium defends with Defensive Walls created around every of its hands. It then grabs the whole body of Kouen. He releases his dragon which cuts off the hand of the rest of the arm and falls down. He ends up being hurt all over his body, with the skin of his face completely teared off. The same happens to Alibaba's arm.Night 191, Pages 8-14 Kougyoku charges on the opponent with Vainel Arros, but her attack is stopped by the Defensive Wall. Knowing that continuing this way is useless, Kougyoku summons multiple water spears, Vainel Al-Salos. After declaring that she will spear it full of holes, with a great speed, she sends them on her enemy. The Medium defends with the Defensive Walls created all over the place, but some of them touch its body. After some time, most of it gets speared with Kougyoku's attack.Night 191, Pages 15-18 The Princess uses Vainel Al-Salos ones again, spearing the next parts of the Medium's body. Aladdin summons three Ugos and wants to end everything in one go with Har-Har Infigar. However, the Medium steals the Rukh from the sand. Kouen orders to not move recklessly and commands Koumei to direct the rest and their attacks.Night 192, Pages 1-4 Hakuei summons her Extreme Magic, Pa'ir Al-Hazard, and catches it in the tornado. Then, Kouha comes at it with Lelazzo Madraga and makes a hole in it. He sends it right to the ocean where Kougyoku is waiting and preparing Vainel Ganezza, which she makes looking like a spear. She leaves an even bigger hole in it. After that, Aladdin uses Har-Har Infigar on it.Night 192, Pages 5-11 The Medium defends from everyone's attack, including Aladdin's Har-Har Infigar, Hakuei's tornadoes and Kougyoku's spears. Kouha notes that they already used their Extreme Magic, but whatever they do, their Magoi is not enough. Aladdin says that they have to stop it before it regains its Magoi. He uses Har-Har Infigar, Alibaba - Amol Dherrsaiqa, and others attack as well. With Big Dipper Transfer Circle, Koumei transfers everyone's attacks to one big frame and directs it at the Medium, making it sustain serious damage. However, it falls into the sea and starts stealing Rukh from it and regenerates. While doing it, it becomes bigger.Night 192, Pages 13-18 The Medium then attacks Hakuei, wanting to crush her under its fist. Aladdin protects her by going in front of her and creating Borg around himself. Kougyoku uses another batch of water blades on it, but her attacks are useless even without the Medium's Defensive Wall. The Medium releases its hands and catches her. Kouha, angered at it for trying to kill one of his family, tries to save her, cutting its hand off. However, he gets caught as well. Kouen appears to rescue him, but while Kougyoku's skin gets teared off only on her legs, Kouha's whole body is damaged. Koumei then draws a constellation around an entire mountain and teleports it. He lets it fall right on the Medium, but in the end, it's unharmed. It sends his hands out to reach out to the clouds.Night 193, Pages 4-13 The Medium is stricken with lighting, an attack of fully Djinn Equipped Sinbad, Bararaq Saiqa, which comes to the battlefield along with Drakon, Yamraiha and the Seven Seas Alliance Metal Vessel Users.Night 194 Mira Dianus Artemina, Armakan Amun-Ra, Darius Leoxses, Rametoto, as well as their Household Members, Djinn Equipped. Morgiana wants to assimilate like the Household Vessel Users, but Yunan reminds her that she won't be able to return to being human again. Morgiana however says that she wants to become stronger. She contains her flames around the chains and by manipulating the airflow with the heat, she starts flying. She heads towards the Medium and manipulates the shape of her chains and attacks the Medium with powerful flame attack which comes from Amol Selseila, without breaking through its Defensive Wall. However, the combined attack of Household Members supported by Mu's attack works. He comes with the Reim Empire's reinforcements.Night 195, Pages 1-11 Thanks to Scheherazade's sacrifice, Alibaba, Koumei, Kouha, Hakuei and Kougyoku regain their Magoi. Alongside Mu, Sinbad and the Seven Seas Alliance Dungeon Capturers, all use their Extreme Magic, combined together.Night 195, Pages 12-18 The Medium starts falling into pieces, but soon after, it starts regenerating. At the same time, it starts behaving strangely. Yunan explains that it's because of the white light inside it and the fact that the human that became its core is hesitating. Aladdin realizes that it's Matal Mogamett and goes inside it through Wisdom of Solomon, taking Yamraiha with him. There, they meet Mogamett's Rukh surrounded by the people whose Rukh also became part of the Medium. Aladdin notices who stopped Mogamett, Titus Alexius.Night 196 Thanks to Aladdin's talk with Mogamett, the Medium starts breaking and collapsing. The Black Rukh disperses and there's no trace left after the Medium.Night 197 Abilities Defensive Wall The Medium is able to create the Defensive Wall around itself. It is said to be several tens of times harder than the Borg of a Magi.Night 189, Page 7 After changing its form to that of big, slim doll, the palm of its hands creates the Defensive Wall.Night 192, Page 2 Black Djinn Manipulation The Medium is able to createNight 188, Page 1 and reabsorb the Black Djinn.Night 191, Page 4 Magoi Absorption With the palm of its hands, the Medium can take the Magoi of all living creatures away, leading to their death.Night 191, Pages 6-7 It can make itself stronger and bigger this way as well. It can also work on non-living things such as water or fire as well.Night 192, Page 18 Battles/Events Relationships Trivia *The "yorishiro" is, in terminology, a sacred object capable of attracting spirits called kami (which are elements in nature, such as mountains or trees, animals, higher deities, as well as souls of the deceased), thus giving them a physical space to occupy so that they may be revered. Yorishiro is used during religious ceremonies to call the kami for worship. References Navigation Category:Monsters Category:Al-Thamen Category:Alma Torran Category:Black Rukh Category:Deceased Characters